La nostalgie du passé
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Menteurs - Montre un moment où le mensonge peut être bon, à toi de choisir la façon dont tu veux le démontrer - Jamais Drago n'aurait un jour imaginé mentir à son père... Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il fait, semaine après semaine, inlassablement.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.  
Thème : Menteurs  
** **Montre un moment où le mensonge peut être bon, à toi de choisir la façon dont tu veux le démontrer**

* * *

Drago Malefoy soupira en arrivant au Manoir. Revenir ici chaque semaine était de plus en plus pénible.  
Sa mère était partie, et aux dernières nouvelles elle faisait une croisière merveilleuse avec "un ami cher" rencontré en France. Une fois encore, elle ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir.

Il entra, fermant un instant les yeux pour ignorer l'atmosphère lugubre des lieux. Il repensa au faste d'antan, avant la guerre, avant que son père ne fasse les mauvais choix.  
La plupart des pièces du Manoir, autrefois si richement meublées étaient à l'abandon. Plus personne n'y venait, alors... à quoi bon ?

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers l'aile Est. Comme chaque fois, il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer.  
Il entra dans un petit salon, décoré simplement. L'ambiance y était bien plus chaleureuse que dans les pièces qu'il avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant.  
Une petite sorcière replète, aux cheveux gris, lunettes sur le nez, tricotait dans un fauteuil. En l'entendant entrer, elle leva la tête de son ouvrage et lui sourit amicalement.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy. Pile à l'heure comme toujours.  
\- Miss Pickwick. Rien à signaler ?  
\- Rien du tout.

Drago hoche la tête, sans un sourire. Leur dialogue est toujours identique. Invariable.  
Depuis près d'un an, il revit indéfiniment la même scène. Comme une lente agonie, une punition permanente.

Il s'approche de la seconde porte de la pièce, et marque un temps d'arrêt. Il ferme un instant les yeux pour se donner du courage.  
Puis, il se compose avec soin un masque impassible - celui que son père lui a enseigné alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant - avant d'entrer doucement dans la pièce suivante.

C'est une chambre. Luxueuse. Richement meublée.

Un lit immense.

Du matériel médical, qui jure avec le décor.

Et sur le lit, une forme allongée.

Drago s'approche lentement, luttant pour garder son air indifférent. Intérieurement, il se félicite de sa maîtrise : il a les yeux ouverts aujourd'hui.

Il se place à côté du lit et d'un ton calme dit "Père" en hochant la tête.

Lucius Malefoy est installé dans le lit, plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Ses cheveux si blonds ne sont plus soyeux comme autrefois, ils sont rêches et cassants. Pourtant, Drago ne peut pas se résoudre à les faire couper.  
Son regard autrefois vif est comme éteint. Cependant, ses lèvres gercées esquissent un léger sourire.

\- Mon fils.

Drago répond instinctivement à son sourire, même si voir l'homme qu'il est devenu lui brise le cœur. L'homme enchaîne.

\- Tu arrives à gérer pendant mon absence ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas père. Vous ne serez pas absent si longtemps.  
\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, effectivement.  
\- Je le vois. Bientôt vous serez sur pieds et prêt à reprendre les rennes...  
\- Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils. Tu fais honneur au nom des Malefoy.  
\- Merci, père.

L'homme laisse le regard se perdre dans le vide un long moment.  
Drago réprime une grimace de douleur et se tourne pour cacher ses yeux un peu trop brillants.

Un an qu'il subit la situation. Un an qu'il a perdu espoir. Un an qu'il ment.  
Il soupire et plonge dans ses souvenirs.

Un peu plus d'an plus tôt, il avait reçu un courrier d'Azkaban. On lui annonçait que son père était malade. Qu'il devait commencer à prévoir pour l'accueillir chez lui pour le faire soigner.  
Leurs biens avaient été confisqués à la condamnation de Lucius, mais le Manoir était resté à l'abandon. Drago n'avait pas voulu y retourner.  
Narcissa avait tenu deux ans après que son mari ait été envoyé à Azkaban pour commencer à rencontrer des "amis" qui la gâtaient énormément.

Il avait rencontré le médecin qui officiait à Azkaban. Il lui avait expliqué que l'esprit de Lucius avait été endommagé par les Détraqueurs. Au début, il avait commencé par avoir des absences. Puis des pertes de mémoires.  
Maintenant, il restait catatonique de longues heures et ses périodes de lucidité étaient de plus en plus réduites.

Les premiers temps, il n'avait pas compris exactement ce que ces paroles impliquaient.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son père.

Il était resté une heure auprès de Lucius. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'échanger plus de cinq minutes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.  
\- Père ? Je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
\- Voyons Drago, ne sois pas si sentimental. Nous nous sommes vu hier.  
\- Mais Azkaban...  
\- Le maître s'en est occupé. Tu vas voir, il va rendre leur grandeur aux Malefoy.

Drago était sorti de la minuscule chambre fou de rage.  
Il avait bousculé le médecin.  
\- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur. Sa mémoire a été endommagée.  
\- ça se soigne ?  
\- Non. C'est irréversible.  
\- Mais... Je dois lui dire ce qu'il a oublié ?  
\- C'est votre choix. Mais il aura tout oublié quelques heures plus tard. Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, mentez-lui. Dites lui ce qu'il veut entendre. Il ne s'en rendra pas compte.

Drago n'avait pas répondu. Il avait fait préparer un chambre au Manoir et y avait fait installer son père. Il savait que son père refuserait tout net de vivre ailleurs.

La première fois il avait raconté à son père ce qu'il avait oublié. Tout.  
La grande bataille. La chute de Voldemort face à Potter. Les procès. Son emprisonnement à Azkaban. La disparition de tous leurs biens.

Il avait vu son père se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Gémir.  
Choqué, il avait regardé l'homme diminué face à lui, ce père qui était devenu un inconnu.  
Il avait fait venir une infirmière - pas encore Miss Pickwick - et avait fui.  
Ce soir là, il avait fini dans un bar moldu, où il avait bu jusqu'à l'inconscience.  
Le lendemain, malade, il était arrivé au Manoir, s'attendant au pire.

Il s'était retrouvé face à Lucius. Le Lucius de son enfance. Celui qui vivait dans le passé.  
L'homme avait de nouveau oublié.  
Mieux encore : il était persuadé être alité suite à une épidémie de dragoncelle.

Drago avait retenu la leçon. Il ne l'avait pas détrompé.

Dans le mois qui avait suivi, il avait aménagé la chambre. Il avait recruté Miss Pickwick - Merlin bénisse cette femme.  
Semaine après semaine, il était venu. Il ne restait pas longtemps. Juste le temps de vérifier que tout allait bien. Son père ne se souvenait jamais de toutes façons.  
D'une semaine à l'autre, pour Lucius ils s'étaient vus la veille.

Il avait compris les bienfaits de ces mensonges. Semaine après semaine.  
Lucius oubliait. Mais au moins, il ne souffrait pas. Et ça, c'était le principal à ses yeux... Pour un prix comme ça, il pouvait bien s'arranger avec sa conscience.


End file.
